


The Secret Souls

by CStars325



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CStars325/pseuds/CStars325
Summary: My first au! I originally wrote it for @ROYALMINHAN and I want to continue because I'm having fun. It's a minsung au set in the Harry Potter universe, with Stray Kids members as the characters. It's just for fun, so the details are all imagined and may not quite match up with the HP books perfectly. The members' houses are what I personally felt matched their personalities, sorry if they're not what you expected. I hope you have fun reading! -Julia
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Stray Bludger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is a 5th year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, and he's just started the quidditch season as Seeker. He'll meet a mysterious boy during his first match for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Jisung, Minho, Felix and Changbin in these first two chapters. I'll add the others in the future chapters.

Jisung was flying.

Below he could hear the roar of the crowd cheering him on. He glanced down to see the multicolored rows of tiny heads and fluttering scarves. At this distance, he was boosted by the voices. Rather than overwhelming him, like they would have if he'd been amongst the throng, they lifted him up and added to the thrill of the match.

Up here in the clouds, with the winds whipping through his robes and messing up his hair, he felt free and powerful, able to face any challenge thrown his way. And the challenge on this day happened to be an particularly stubborn bludger.

"Watch your left!" A yell reached Jisung over the wind just in time for him to react and swing his broom away from the heavy object hurtling past. He stuck out a hand in thanks towards the voice that had warned him, probably their beater Changbin, and flew up even higher to try to get a glimpse of gold among the chaos. 

As Gryffindor's seeker, normally the snitch was Jisung's main focus during the Quidditch match, and he would instinctively flow around the other players and flying projectiles that came his way. Today however, this bludger just wouldn't leave him alone, and was getting on his nerves.

"Feeling distracted, are we?" Another voice reached him this time, suprisingly close to his right. Jisung turned his head to see the Slytherin seeker Minho smirking down at him. The older boy's dark eyes glittered with mischief. "My little friends are fiesty today, you should be careful."

Jisung rolled his eyes. He hadn't talked to the older boy much, he was 2 years ahead of him at Hogwarts, but he had heard that Minho was a bit weird.

"Your 'little friends' are nothing!" Jisung shouted back. He adjusted his grip on his broom and flew forward, scanning the air as he went.

Suddenly he saw a flash and there it was, right in front of his nose. The tiny golden ball with delicate wings. The snitch! 

Jisung reach out his hand to grab the snitch from the air but a body collided with him hard and almost knocked him from his broom. Minho had actually tackled him in midair! Both boys tumbled downwards for a second, before they managed to right themselves, elbows knocking together. 

Growling in frustation, Jisung aimed a kick at the older boy, connecting with nothing but air and... giggles? Was Minho laughing right now? 

"Your eyes got all crossed," Minho called, "that was cute!" And away he flew, leaving Jisung feeling stunned and strangely dizzy. 

"Pay attention!" Oops, that was definitely Changbin, reminding him they were still in the middle of a match.

Jisung shook his head and tried to get his focus back. Seeing the flash of gold again, further away now, he set his jaw and zoomed towards it as fast as he could. They couldn't have much time left, and he didn't want to have any more slipups. 

The roar of the crowd got louder as Jisung got close to the snitch again. He glance back and saw that Minho was right on the tail of his broom, his earlier grin gone and his face set in a cold determination. Good, he was finally taking this seriously. 

Jisung turned his focus back to the snitch and reached out his hand, getting ready to grasp the tiny gold object. He heard the screams below rise higher in pitch, and he smirked to himself. They were going to win!

Jisung's hand suddenly exploded with pain and he was plummeting to the ground. He was spinning hopelessly and he didn't have a sense of what on earth had just happened. Panic took over and he shut his eyes tightly, his mind overcome with white static. 

He braced himself for the impact of the ground, and felt his fall jar to a stop, but the pain didn't come. He cracked open an eye and saw the grass of the quidditch pitch just a foot below. Someone had thankfully stopped his fall with a spell.

Jisung reached out his good hand to clutch the grass of the quidditch pitch and he crumpled to the ground with a thud. He curled up with a groan. His heart couldn't take any more of these sudden drops. The pounding in his ears slowly subsided enough to let him hear the clamour of voices shouting and crowding in. 

Great, he'd been saved from one of his fears just to be thrust into the other. Jisung stared up at the sky, willing them all to leave him alone.

"STEP BACK, LET HIM BREATHE!!" A deep voice bellowed and the crush of people eased away slightly. A delicate face with shining eyes, not at all matching with the voice it had produced, appeared at the end of Jisung's tunnel vision. 

"Felix, my hand... it..." Jisung whispered.

"I know, let's get you to the infirmary. It'll be okay." Felix grasped Jisung's arms and lifted him up to a standing position, his small hands disguising his surprisingly strong grip. 

The Hufflepuff boy had some Veela heritage, shown in his fae-like features and white-gold hair, but he didn't like to talk about it much. He worried about standing out from his friends. Jisung didn't care either way, all that mattered was that Felix was the kindest person he knew.

The two boys walked across the pitch, the crowd parting for them as they went. Jisung put his head down and ignored the stares and whispers. He heard cheers on the other side of the pitch. The Slytherin team had obviously won the match. 

"Congratulations on not dying!" A loud voice startled Jisung and he flinched into Felix before he realized it was only Changbin. His dark-haired teammate flung his arm around Jisung's shoulder and weighed him down. 

"Changbin, be careful of his hand," Felix scolded, unsuccessfully holding back a smile.

"His legs are fine, he can carry me, I'm exhausted!" Changbin whined.

"You're too heavy," Jisung retorted. "You've got to cut down on all those extra helpings of pudding."

"It's all muscle, that's why it's heavy!" Changbin gasped. He wrapped his arms around Jisung's chest and his legs went limp, forcing Jisung to drag him across the grass for a few steps. The three boys continued with their lighthearted bickering all the way to the infirmary. Jisung grinned, appreciating the distraction from the throbbing in his hand and the disappointment at losing the first match of the year.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the hospital wing as usual, briskly checking beds and shooing away students who had overstayed their welcome. She glanced over the boys and waved a hand to one of the empty beds, too busy to speak.

While they waited, the boys discussed the events of the quidditch match. 

"I was watching from the stands, you were doing some serious aerial acrobatics to get away from those bludgers!" Felix said excitedly. He waved his hands around, imitating the chaos he had witnessed. "It's like they had extra energy to day."

"I'm sorry mate," Changbin said quietly. "It was my job to keep them away from you, but I couldn't stop that one from wrecking your hand." 

"It wasn't your fault!" Jisung insisted. He was honestly trying to avoid looking at the damage to his hand right now, so he moved on. "I was doing fine, but that Slytherin seeker kept getting in my face!" 

"Yeah, who does he think he is?!" Changbin was back to his normal boisterous volume.

Felix piped up, "Minho's in seventh year, he kind of keeps to himself. He never played quidditch before this year, but he tried out for seeker and apparently he's a genius at flying!"

Changbin narrowed his eyes. "So he's magically a pro quidditch player, getting the hardest position on the team out of nowhere? Doesn't sound suspicious at all!" 

The older boy poked Jisung hard in the chest, causing him to squeak in protest. "And now it looks like he's got it in for you."

"For some reason..." Jisung grumbled, rubbing the painful spot. "He called the bludgers his 'friends' and he was laughing like a maniac."

Felix's eyes went wide. "Do you think he was controlling them somehow to mess with you?"

"I dunno but I'm going to watch my back." 


	2. The Painted Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets Minho again in the corridors of Hogwarts. The Slytherin boy is unpredictable as always.

"Alright Mr. Han, your hand should be good as new by the end of next week. Get lots of rest and do not, under any circumstances get back on that broom until I give the sign off." Madam Pomfrey bustled away, ignoring the groans and protests from the three friends.

"Argh! We're already behind in the season because of me and now I can't play!" Jisung fell backwards onto the bed, disappointed in himself and his bad luck.

"Come on, Jisung! It's only one week, we'll catch up no problem." Changin pulled him back up and heaved him to his feet. "You can't catch the snitch without your hand!"

"There was that one guy..." Felix looked up from the potions homework he was working on and trailed off as he noticed the pair already out the door. He grabbed his scrolls, called a thank you to Madam Pomfrey, and hurried out after his friends.

The Great Hall was almost empty by the time the boys reached it. Jisung preferred it that way, he could think a lot more clearly in the relative quiet, and usually ate a lot later than most of his classmates. He reached a table and collapsed onto a bench, exhausted from the day. Changbin and Felix scooted onto the bench across from him, teasing and bantering with each other as usual. They all piled their plates high and started shoveling food into their faces as if it would disappear before their eyes (and it probably would soon, literally. The house elves at Hogwarts had a schedule to keep).

Supper finished, Felix's eyes were starting to close and his head was lolling against Changbin's shoulder. 

"I'll get him back to his dorm," Changbin murmered, smiling fondly at the golden boy. He draped the faintly snoring Felix over his back and carried him out of the Great Hall, in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitories. 

Jisung's whole body felt like lead, so he decided he might as well get to bed too. He dragged himself out of the dining hall and through the corridors of the castle.

As he approached a bend in the corridor, he heard the sound of faraway voices. They were arguing about something, but the words were too faint to make out. Jisung paused and strained to listen, then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a much closer voice say loudly, "Are you going stand around some more, or will you get on with it?"

Jisung indignantly turned the corner, then stopped in his tracks, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

It was Minho, the Slytherin seeker, standing only a few centimeters away from the corridor wall, his nose almost touching a painting. 

"Er... what are you doing?" Jisung asked nervously. This guy really did seem off his rocker.

Minho sighed and stepped back, gesturing to the painting with his eyebrow raised. "These idiots are standing about like tree stumps when they really want to be fighting a 'glorious battle,'" he said mockingly.

Jisung was about to ask if he really had lost his mind when he heard the smalls sounds of outraged shouting and sputtering coming from the painting. 

The piece of artwork was fairly small, about the size of a dinner tray, framed in a weathered, dark brown wood. The painting itself was a bit faded, but he could make out two armies facing each other on a hill, with dark forests curling around the edges. 

Jisung realized that the scene was supposed to be a great fight of some sort of historical significance, but right now all the painted warriors were standing or sitting about, looking fairly bored. 

"Er... why can't you fight anymore?" Jisung asked. He hadn't actually spent much time conversing with the paintings in the castle, and he felt a bit nervous.

"Our great battle must set your blood afire and fill your head with dreams of victory!" A tiny voice piped up from one of the generals in the painting. "Right now we're... feeling lacklustre"

"You just need some inspiration." Minho snapped his fingers excitedly, "Switch sides!"

A gasp gusted from the painting as all the soldiers collectively jumped up in shock. 

"We are loyal to our great nations, we would never switch sides!" The general roared.

"I don't mean fight for the other team," Minho giggled. "Just go to the other side of the hill, and start your battle from new positions."

He turned to Jisung, ignoring the ensuing clamor of tiny voices as the armies start to argue again. "How's the hand, by the way?"

Jisung glanced down at his bandaged limb, testing his fingers carefully. "It'll be fine, I just have to miss the next couple quidditch matches while it heals."

"Hmm," Minho raised an eyebrow. "It would have been more exciting if you had to chop it off."

Jisung's eyes went wide but he recovered quickly, starting to smirk. "You're just mad that we'll still be able to beat you easily in the next match."

"I was looking forward to the unfair advantage," Minho grinned. Suddenly his smile turned evil, and he spun around, back to the painting, whipping a quill from his robes.

"If you blunderheads can't fight properly, I could always find another way to make things interesting." Minho raised his quill and held it close to the sky of the painting, much to the horror of the soldiers. "Did the historical records mention anything about a dragon coming to crash the party?" 

"Alright alright!" The other general squeaked. "We'll try the view from the other side of the hill!"

"Come hither, brave warriors!" The first general blustered. "We have new strategy to design!"

Minho stood back and grinned smugly at Jisung. He turned on his heel and sauntered down the hall, leaving Jisung blinking. He wasn't sure if the older boy wanted him to follow but he decided he didn't care. He jogged to catch up.

"Why did it matter whether or not they were fighting?" Jisung asked when he reached Minho's side. "Maybe they needed a break."

"They can do whatever they want. They could've all disbanded and gone on adventures to other paintings," Minho said. "But they've been together for hundreds of years. They wanted to stick together, they just needed some more ideas"

The boys reached a staircase and Jisung realized he had to head in a different direction to Minho. "I'll see you around I guess," he said.

Minho hummed, then headed in the direction of the Slytherin dorms without a second glance.

Jisung shook his head. It was difficult to read that guy. One minute he seemed friendly, and the next he was aloof and distracted. Shrugging, he decided not to hurt his head thinking about it. 

But as he finally lay to get some much-needed sleep, Jisung wondered what curious circumstance he would meet the older boy in next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more chapters in the next few weeks. I want to introduce the other skz characters soon too! @CStars325

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to this community so please leave comments of anything you think I can improve. I'm on twitter @CStars325


End file.
